Perceval Reinwald
Perceval "Percy" Reinwald is the son the late king Azur Reinwald of Aedwin. During his reign, his lover Victoria became pregnant with Perceval, but the unthinkable happened when Azur was executed by Adachi of the Rising Sun. Victoria fled with the young Perceval and the remnants of house Ridgwell back to Ascad. There the boy was raised by his mother, the Ridgwells as well as the rest of Azur's house still reigning over Ascad, told many a story of the lands across the ocean and his father's exploits there. One day, the young Perceval chose to travel to the Hales to see the land his father had ruled over years ago. History would seem to repeat itself as Perceval found himself in Hallengard, volunteering to defend Sion's rule over Hallengard against the Old Brotherhood during the second Hallengardian civil war... Perceval's Reveal & The Second Hallengardian Civil War While remaining under the guise of a masterless knight as he travelled to Aedwin, he ended up volunteering to help with the ongoing hallengardian civil war in hopes to get closer to the Simmons family as well as Sion of Hallengard. So it happened that as the forces of Aedwin and Hallengard were preparing themselves to engage the Old Brotherhood's camp on the foothills of Hallengard, Perceval ended up giving out his true identity as a Reinwald to those around him. While initially the reactions were rather minimal, having removed his helmet to reveal his blue-coloured hair, people would end up attracted to him, including those less familiar with house Reinwald. During the first battle, Perceval remained behind the frontlines, aiding injured soldiers on their feet and dragging those in more critical condition to safety. Once or twice he pulled out his bow to take a shot or two at the brotherhood's forces. While triumphant, their celebration came too early, as not only did Sion end up kidnapped by an outsider, another wave of the brotherhood's warriors cut off Perceval's group from the rest of the allied forces. Perceval and his companions ended up recovering Sion from the hands of the man who had taken him away and escorted him into Aedwin to recover, before heading back towards the brotherhood's camp to reunite with the rest of their allies. With king Vince in the lead, the brotherhood's second wave was all but utterly crushed. The Second Wave During the second wave, Perceval's concern was that Hallengard was now lacking in troops to defend itself. What's more, he heard rumours that Lauchette was trying to force Aedwin not to aid Sion this time around. As a desperate measure, he sent word back home to Ascad, pleading them to send troops to aid Sion's cause. The second wave of the Old Brotherhood came, yet no reinforcements were to be seen. This and the tense atmosphere and infighting in Vince's army caused Perceval to flee back to Aedwin, something which he felt ashamed of and apologized of multiple times. Betrayal After the second skirmish, news reached Perceval that Lauchette would be involved in the conflict due to a treaty king Vince had broken with his recent endeavours. Believing that Vince had lead an attack against the brotherhood against the will of his people, as well as having to deal with rude remarks and belittling from aedwinians despite his promises of ascadian aid, Perceval grew bitter and resentful towards the people he resided in the castle with. Only a select few remained that he truly felt he could speak openly with, namingly Nikolas and the medic Abigail. When a messenger one late afternoon informed him privately of Ascad siding with Lauchette and the Old Brotherhood, Perceval had no qualms about striking down his former allies. Only the possible death of Nikolas Simmons weighed on his heart as the following days he'd merely sit around the castle, observing the soldiers preparing for the coming siege. When Lauchette ships were spotted sailing past Aedwin, Perceval was waiting at the swamplands to meet up with his new comrades and informing them of his observations and intelligence on Aedwin's defenses. Lauchette's forces struck Aedwin from the front gate with their devastating siege equipment and the ragtag aedwinian defenses were quickly overwhelmed, most of the defenders either slain or fled. Perceval himself was at the frontlines, but took a severe hit from an arrow and had to withrdraw to be taken care of by the lauch apothecaries. Lauchette had overestimated the opposition they faced and the city was won before any of their reinforcements would arrive, including the ascadian fleet and the would-be warden of New Aedwin, Siegnoir Rosengram. Returning to Ascad Perceval wouldn't be part of the rest of the Lauch-Ascadian campaign on the Hales as he was summoned back to Ascad by his grandfather. Before his departure, however, he had some time to explore the crypts below the city with a lauch escort. Something about the architecture there was eerily familiar to him, but what fascinated him the most was a gate found at the very end of the maze-like tunnels. Perceval felt a strange attraction towards it, though he would have to leave the place behind for now and return to his family at home. Studies Perceval didn't quite see eye to eye with his grandfather after what happened on the Hales. He for the most part confined himself in the library, curious about why the crypts felt so familiar to him. It took him a few months and a trip or two to southern Garla to recognize that the ruins found on Ascad were built in a very similar style. Whoever had built them many years ago, their influence had reached all the way across the seas, possibly even Lauchette, though Perceval never got his chance to check on this, as relationships with their ally would turn sour over the return of Siegnoir Rosengram as it became apparent he had simply handed over the annexed Aedwin back to the Hales. This had split the royal council of Ascad in two, as a number of minor noble houses believed Lauchette was in the right, while the king and most of the dukes believed it be best to cut ties with them. In a way, Perceval had hoped to stay allied with Lauchette and his grandfather's sudden change of opinion towards them felt off to him, though he could sympathize with the former warden, who had to deal with all of Aedwin's problems with little to no assistance from Lauchette itself. It took a few long conversations with the king and his close friend, duke Xander, but Perceval was eventually convinced they'd be better leaving Lauchette behind. As a civil war broke out in Ascad, Perceval still spends most of his days studying, though often he merely gazes at the horizon, reflecting on his decisions on the Hales. He felt regret over what he had brought upon them, the trust of many he had broken with false promises. While he had a desire to see those lands once again, he knew he was not welcome there anymore... The Unnameable Ancient Perceval eventually came to the conclusion he'd have to return to the Hales for his studies. Based on what he had seen in Aedwin's catacombs and at the ruins around Garla, he now had a theory about the existence of a civilization far older than Aedwin, Hallengard or even Ascad that once thrived on these lands. While under the guise of a fake name, he was open about his studies to those he came across, such as a young girl named Rosetta he encountered in the library of Hallengard. His research had gotten him little to nowhere as no texts seem to exist about this unknown kingdom of the past. The only place he was unable to return to was the Gate, as there were no more lauches or steelguard in charge of the castle of Aedwin, he had no access to it. Going back and forth between Hallengard and Aedwin, exchanging few words with the locals to try and make himself seem at least a bit more likable, he eventually got in trouble with the guards in Aedwin for refusing to remove his hood. Despite attempting to reason with them and just leaving the castle, one of the guards knocked him in the back of the head and they pinned him against the wall to rip the hood off his head. Most of the throne room burst to laughter as they saw his hair color, though he kept his cool enough to keep his false identity. Still, he once again grows resentful towards Aedwin, the treatment from the locals being even worse than before the lauch annexation. The only one to seem genuinely interested in his studies was commander Theutrich Gerbold. Despite the humiliating experience, he chose to stay in Aedwin a bit longer, for Hallen had little left to offer to him in terms of literature. Settling into Hallengard Eventually Perceval would return to Hallengard and ran into marshall Kristina Marcussen. After a brief introduction, he was rather taken back by the marshall seeing through his ruse and deducting his true identity. Perceval came out clean to her and a handful of hallengardians present about the reasons for his disguise. While some were angered by the revelation that he practically sold out Aedwin for the lauch during Vince's reign, he was still welcome to stay in Hallengard. Not long after he attended to Kristina and Collin Raveen's wedding, during which he came across a familiar face he did not expect to see on the Hales. Rickon Ridgwell had come to visit Hallengard once more after becoming lord of house Ridgwell. The two had a brief conversation in the now empty church and Perceval brought him up to speed on what is going on around the Hales. Things continued normally for Perceval though he started feeling a bit more comfortable around the hallengardians, now regularly engaging in conversation with them as he ponders about settling down a bit more permanently. He has also befriended a traveling bard known as Osmund, who frequently visits the castle and often strikes up a conversation with him after his storytimes, a performance which he would some day want to attempt himself. Whereabouts Unknown Perceval was last seen speaking with the newly crowned king Theutrich of Aedwin about the matter of the Red Brotherhood. With rumors of their motives having something to do with the very Gate he has been studying for months now, Perceval contemplated on whether or not he should pursue his studies any further with such a danger looming over the horizon. Some say he was seen in Hallengard after Kristina Raveen had met an unfortunate end at the hands of the brotherhood. After paying his respects to his late friend, Perceval vanished into the blizzards of the mountain, without as much as a word of his intentions. Personality Perceval was always very reserved during his stay on the Hales, hesitating to reveal his true identity to those around him, as his family seems to have a bad reputation among some, especially after the lauch annexation of Aedwin. To a certain few who he has acquainted himself with, he is a modest, polite and well-mannered and always pays attention to whoever is speaking with him. He does make a habit of giving people very snarky and flamboyant remarks, mostly for the sake of entertainment, though he's very straightforward about people he dislikes. He took up a very similar trait to his uncle where he'd discard the usual family tradition of swordplay and instead honed his skills with polearms and the bow, knowing his rather lackluster skills at hand to hand combat. He has a good grasp on various segments of history and folklore from the books he reads and knows his way around bartering with people from spending time with what few noble merchant families now remain in Ascad. Trivia - Perceval is the first of the Reinwald family not to be named after a shade of blue, rather his name originates from a 12th century poem about Perceval, one of King Arthur's knights of the round table who was given a glimpse of the holy grail. - Percy was originally to be his name, but this was later changed to be just a nickname. - During a conversation with Victoria, when asked if he would have had a daughter instead, Azur would have named the girl Iris. Gallery PercevalBL.png|Perceval as he appears in Blockland Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians